Ein Reim kommt selten allein
by Lizzy Gray
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Gedichten, die nach und nach wachsen wird. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!
1. Entwischt!

_A/N: Ein kleines Gedicht, dem noch einige folgen werden. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! Lizzy_

**Entwischt!**

Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit unterwegs,  
bewaffnet mit warmer Milch und einem Keks  
aus Nymphenkorn und gemahlener Alraune,  
wagt sie sich raus in bester Laune.  
Zum verbotenen Wald geht sie hin,  
hat etwas ganz spezielles heut im Sinn.

Zu Halbmondnächten sehr munter  
hüpfen Nargles rauf und runter.  
Liebe Tierchen, neugierig und keck  
schnuppern frech am Alraungebäck,  
tunken ihre kleinen Rüssel  
in die milchgefüllte Schüssel  
und leuchten in ganz buntem Licht,  
nur sich fangen lassen woll'n sie nicht.

Colin, dieser süße Fratz,  
hat ihr überlassen seinen Schatz,  
aus dem verständlichen Grund  
zu dokumentieren ihren Fund.  
Also beugt sie sich hinab,  
zückt ihren magischen Stab  
und will die Nargles schön belichten -  
doch das funktioniert mitnichten.

Plötzlich herrscht hier ein Tumult,  
Den Tierchen fehlt's klar an Geduld,  
und so haben sich flott weggeduckt,  
so dass Luna ganz verwundert guckt.  
Die kleinen Biester sind nun fort,  
ganz schnell weg von diesem Ort.

Luna ist recht unzufrieden,  
hätte den Fehlschlag gern vermieden.  
Denn ohne jegliche Nargles-Evidenz  
glaubt ihr wieder keiner deren Existenz.


	2. Sehen oder nicht sehen

_A/N: Diesmal drehen sich meine Reime um eine andere, viel zu oft vernachlässigte Dame in Hogwarts... Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

* * *

**Sehen oder nicht Sehen**

Sie sah's vor Jahren im Kristall,  
in diesem weisen, klaren Ball.  
Ihr dunkler, grimmiger Kollege  
auf einem seiner finst'ren Wege,  
dass er nicht lang zu leben hat  
früh getötet – schnell Schach matt!

Doch außer der Vorhersagerei  
liebt Sybill noch allerlei.  
Ein gutes Tröpfchen hie und da,  
an fast jedem Tag im Jahr,  
zu guter und zu schlechter Stund'  
gießt sie es in ihren Schlund.

Gerade dann liebt sie es zu prophezeien,  
erklärt die Zukunft diesen Laien,  
auch wenn sie es nicht hören wollen,  
dies lässt Sybill längst nicht mehr schmollen.  
Mit theatralisch lauter Stimme  
sieht sie herannahen den Grimme!

Sogar Teetassen, die nicht ganz geleerten,  
lassen sich zukunftsweisend gut verwerten!  
So soll Minerva auf Hundebellen achten,  
und nie in Ställen übernachten.  
Sonst grässlich Unheil sie überkäme,  
verkündet Sybill, nicht ganz frei von Häme.

Auch Albus, diesen alten Mann  
noch viel Unglück überkommen kann!  
Sybill sah zwei gelbe Raben,  
die dem Mann zu essen gaben.  
Daran gab's nicht viel zu flicken,  
ganz klar, Albus wird ersticken!

Voraussichtlich an etwas Gelben,  
Zitronendrops – doch nicht die selben,  
die der Schulleiter gerade lutscht?  
Doch er lächelt, das Bonbon rutscht.  
Die Gefahr ist vorerst gebannt,  
und doch endlich beim Namen genannt.

Auch der Rest der Lehrerschaft  
wird – früh oder spät – dahingerafft.  
Rolanda Hooch sah Sybill fliegen,  
auf dem Besen in Höhen verstiegen,  
der Wind sich plötzlich heftig dreht -  
und Madame Hooch der Sturm verweht!

Flitwick wird schon bald geköpft,  
oder zumindest sich vorgeknöpft  
von Mrs. Flitwick, die entdeckte,  
was ihr Gatte vor ihr versteckte.  
Das Andenken seiner letzten Eskapade:  
der pinke Slip in der Nachttischschublade...

Trotz allem Heilspruchwissen,  
Tränkekunde und Kräuterkissen,  
wird auch Poppy dem Tod erliegen -  
vermutlich ein Fieber, zu stark gestiegen.  
Sogar Pomona wird's nicht mehr lange machen,  
zu früh verschlungen im grünen Rachen  
der Venemosa Tentacula,  
sah Sybill schon vor einem Jahr.

Doch dem Gros der Lehrerschaft  
erscheint diese Zukunft zu unvorteilhaft.  
Sybill wird nicht viel Glauben geschenkt,  
und der schon gar nicht uneingeschränkt.  
Doch die Seherin weiß es tief in ihr drin -  
früher oder später rafft's alle dahin!

* * *

_A/N: Bitte schreib mir, ob es dir gefallen hat! LG Lizzy_


	3. Mit Argusaugen

_A/N: Die Inspiration zu diesem kleinen Gedicht kam auf einem italienischen Bahnhof zu mir, als ich auf dem Bahnsteig einen verwahrlosten, älteren Mann beobachtete, der mich fatal an eine bestimmte tragische Gestalt erinnerte..._

* * *

**Mit Argusaugen**

Stets wacht er mit Argusaugen,  
lässt gar oft den Schlaf sich rauben  
von den kleinen Plagegeistern -  
den Schabernack sie wahrlich meistern!

Tag und Nacht geht er Patrouille,  
bringt liebend gern die in Bredouille,  
die sich nicht an Regeln halten,  
da lässt er keine Gnade walten!

Treu an seiner Seite wacht,  
auf spitze Buben sehr bedacht,  
Mrs. Norris, die alte Katze,  
schärft schon die Krallen in der Tatze.

Nachts, wenn Filch alleine ist,  
ihn der Neid auf die Kinder frisst,  
ist der Hausmeister kreativ,  
stellt sich vor – sehr plakativ -  
wie er sie bestrafen könnte,  
wenn man es ihm bloß vergönnte!

Kopfüber im Kerker hängen,  
über den blutrünstigen Fängen  
eines Basilisken oder Drachen -  
ja, das brächte ihn zum Lachen!

Disziplin entsteht nicht durch putzen,  
Filch würde and're Mittel besser nutzen!  
Die alten, sehr verstaubten Zellen,  
würden bei ihm bald überquellen.

Im Kerker würd' das Geschrei verhallen,  
die aufsässigen Schüler umsonst Fäuste ballen.  
Bewährungsstrafen gäb' es nicht,  
dafür die Zellen ohne Licht!

Doch was bleibt Argus am Ende?  
Nicht mal ein Druck warmer Hände.  
Denn wer fasste ihn schon an?  
Davor hütet sich, wer kann!

Seine Tipps will keiner hören,  
aber verwöhnen, die miesen Gören!  
Statt sie zu lehren gutes Benehmen,  
ist unverdient Lob zu vernehmen!

Um ihn, den nutzlosen, alten Squib  
schert sich niemand, aus Prinzip.  
Schon die aus den ersten Klassen,  
lassen Filch vor Neid erblassen.

Deren Geschick mit Magie er vermisst,  
den Kummer er dennoch nicht in sich frisst.  
Er lässt ihn hinaus in der Form, die ihm bleibt,  
dem Hass als dem einzigen, was ihn noch treibt.


	4. Wer bin ich?

**Wer bin ich?**

Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand,  
eines ständig in der Hand,  
das blonde Haar stets gut geföhnt,  
seit Jahren ist er's so gewöhnt.

Seinen Namen weiß er nicht,  
sein Spiegelbild nie außer Sicht  
vertieft er sich in sein Gesicht,  
präsentiert sich nur im besten Licht.

Lange schon lebt er hier allein,  
wie soll es auch anders sein!  
Körperlich ist er gesund,  
längst geheilt die letzte Wund'.

Nur der Geist, der ist verloren,  
entwichen über beide Ohren,  
dazwischen ist heut' nicht mehr viel,  
dank des Zauberstabs falschem Ziel.

Vorbei ist's mit dem Promi-Sein,  
verblasst der betrügerische Schein.  
Die angepriesenen Heldentaten  
sind in tiefes Vergessen geraten.

Seine Bücher sind verstaubt,  
keiner Mr. Lockhart glaubt!  
Die Lügen und Vergessensflüche  
sind geblieben, als üble Gerüche  
von einem einst gefeierten Mann,  
der sich nun nicht mehr erinnern kann.


	5. Ohne Zweifel Ohnegleichen!

_A/N: Viel Spaß mit meinem neuesten Streich! :-)  
Herzlichen Dank an Angie und Maren für's Beta-Lesen!  
_

* * *

**Ohne Zweifel Ohnegleichen! **

Fleißig ist sie beim Studieren,  
will beim Abschluss ja brillieren!  
Bücher werden inhaliert,  
farbige Post-its gut platziert,  
das System ist sehr erprobt,  
oft getestet, sehr gelobt.

Nach zwei Stunden Bücher lesen,  
ganz entsprechend ihrem Wesen -  
entlastet sie für ein paar Momente  
das Hirn und findet Argumente,  
für und wider des Gelernten,  
dafür wird sie Lorbeer'n ernten!

Ein spannendes Spezialprojekt,  
für jedes Fach ein neues Objekt,  
genau untersucht und protokolliert,  
akribisch getestet und arrangiert,  
damit alles klappt zur Prüfungsstunde  
gibt's zum Testen noch 'ne Runde.

In Kräuterkunde hat sie's geschafft,  
den Wachstumsprozess entscheidend gerafft,  
Würgschlingpflanzen in zehn Sekunden,  
extra-gefährlich, um's abzurunden.  
Gibt es da kein Ohnegleichen,  
müssen die Prüfer hurtig weichen!

Verwandlung erledigt sie mit links,  
schließlich ist sie eine Sphinx -  
Teilzeit-Sphinx, wenn man's so will,  
doch ist sie darüber recht still,  
erst beim Abschluss wird das enthüllt,  
werden die Prüfer mit Staunen erfüllt!

Verteidigung plant sie originell  
im Duell – dies traditionell -  
gegen einen Flüche-Automat,  
ein sehr geschickter Apparat!  
Kommt der erstmal richtig in Fahrt,  
schleudert er Flüche jeglicher Art!

Auch in Arithmantik ist die Strategie  
klar gemünzt auf Muggel-Technologie.  
Ein Taschenrechner, mit Magie betrieben,  
ohne bunte Kugeln zum Schieben,  
löst das schwierigste Zahlenproblem  
mit seinem schlichten Binärsystem.

In Zauberkunst ein Wetterfluch,  
der macht Regen mit süßem Geruch,  
Wattewolken und Zuckerregen,  
da dürfte Flitwick nicht lang überlegen  
und ihr prompt das Ohnegleichen  
mit einem Lächeln überreichen.

Viele Stunden hat sie hochkonzentriert  
im eigenen Labor experimentiert  
und schließlich einen Trank hervorgebracht,  
der Menschen verwandelt, für eine Nacht,  
in jegliches gewünschte Tier,  
ob Esel, Schlange oder Stier.

Das dürfte selbst Professor Snape genügen,  
um über die Note gnädig zu verfügen.  
Doch für den Fall, dass er's nicht tut,  
zieht sie ein Ass aus ihrem Hut.  
Da gibt's belastendes Material,  
für Snape wahrlich nicht trivial!

Das kommt, wenn man zu Feiern geht,  
häufig nachschenkt, den süßen Met,  
und Dumbledore den Abend plant -  
für Katastrophen ein Garant!  
Von Sackhüpfen bis zur Scharade,  
bei Kollegiumsfesten gibt's keine Gnade!

Zu Weihnachten, was für eine Plage,  
war Hermine geblieben über die Feiertage  
und war so mit von der Partie,  
als Albus nach Karaoke schrie!  
Für die Professoren war es Pflicht,  
ein sich Drücken gab es nicht.

Die Songs wurden im Los verteilt,  
eine faire Auswahl angepeilt.  
McGonagall zog „Amazing Grace",  
Trelawney entsetzt „Poker Face".  
Flitwick intonierte „Feel"  
im besten Robbie Williams-Stil.

Hagrid zog „Highway to Hell",  
interpretierte sehr... individuell.  
Durch Zufall fiel Albus das Los  
mit „YMCA" in seinen Schoß.  
Pomona trillerte MJ's „Thriller",  
Filch sang von HIM „Heartkiller"

Snape war die Glücksfee nicht zugetan,  
oder hatte sich beim Losen sehr vertan.  
Er bekam „My Heart will go on"  
von Mrs. Celine Dion!  
Sein persönlicher Untergang,  
als er das Lied aus „Titanic" sang!

Schlimmer geht's immer, so auch hier,  
Hermine nahm ihn genau ins Visier.  
Nicht mit den Augen, nein, technisch versiert  
hatte sie eine magische Kamera organisiert  
und ihn für die Ewigkeit auf Zelluloid gebannt,  
natürlich geheim, so ist sie ganz entspannt.

Nichts wird sich mehr in den Weg ihr stellen,  
und ihr die Bestnoten jetzt noch vergällen.  
Durch jahrelange Leistung stehen sie ihr zu,  
drum ist's für sie auch kein Tabu,  
mit einer List das Ziel zu erreichen,  
ohne vor Reue und Scham zu erbleichen.

* * *

_Na, hat's dir gefallen? Bitte sag mir, was du denkst! LG Lizzy_


	6. Auf Samtpfoten

**Auf Samtpfoten**

Streng und sittsam soll sie sein,  
von Tadel und Skandalen rein.  
Kein Anlass je zu Sorge geben,  
nur nach akademisch Höchstem streben.

Die Jugend ist gar schnell verflogen,  
doch um ihrer Freiheit selbst betrogen  
sehnt sie sich in ihren Wänden  
nach starken, ansehnlichen Händen.

Ein rauer, wilder Seebär-Mann,  
der Gedanke hat's ihr angetan!  
Soll sie auf seine kühne Weise  
entführen auf eine neue Reise!

Keine Strafarbeiten, Essays und Noten,  
keine unter Kollegen kreisende Zoten,  
sondern wahre, tiefe, ergreifende Lust  
anstelle von üblichem Lehrer-Frust!

Gar weit trägt Minerva die Fantasie,  
doch in Realität, voll Ironie,  
gibt's diesen Seebären leider nicht,  
es ist auch kein andrer Passabler in Sicht!

Albus ist zum einen viel zu alt,  
zum anderen zahlt er ihr Gehalt  
und was sich nicht ziemt, tut sich nicht schicken  
lässt sich aus Konsequenz auch nicht... blicken.

Severus ist ein lieber Junge,  
wenn auch mit einer scharfen Zunge,  
doch kannte sie ihn bereits als Kind,  
da verfliegt jede Lust geschwind!

Argus will sie gar nicht näher treten,  
Gedanken der Art hat sie sich prompt verbeten!  
Graut ihr doch vor seinem Faible für Katzen,  
mit Mrs. Norris kreuzte sie schon mehrmals die Tatzen!

Filius ist oho, aber klein,  
eine gewisse Größe muss schon sein.  
Ansonsten wäre er ein ziemlicher Fang,  
Zauberkunstmeister von höchstem Rang!

Hagrid, nun, da braucht's keine Worte,  
der bleibt besser an Hogwarts Pforte  
und von Minervas Privatleben fern,  
aber als Kollegen hat sie ihn gern.

Ja, so bleibt kein einziger Mann,  
der Minerva verführen kann.  
Wie sie trotzdem nicht muss verzichten,  
das werde ich euch sogleich berichten.

Sie ist ein Animagus, müsst ihr wissen,  
und zwar eine Katze, sehr gerissen,  
eine hübsche noch dazu,  
und verwandelt ist sie im Nu!

Drum jagt sie auf ihren vier Pfoten  
nicht nur nach Mäuseangeboten,  
sondern auch nach frechen Herren,  
um sie in ihr Körbchen zu zerren!

Ein stolzer Roter aus Gryffindor,  
der residiert hoch empor,  
im Mädchenschlafsaal der fünften Klasse,  
halb Kniesel, halb unbekannte Rasse.

Der Kerl hat's ihr gar angetan,  
so groß, so stark, so spontan!  
Eines Nachts da traf sie ihn,  
sofort war sie weg und hin!

Mit einem Schlag war's um sie geschehen,  
sie hatte den Kater ihres Lebens gesehen!  
Nach einer ersten wilden Nacht,  
verfiel auch er ihr mit aller Macht!

Von da an ward's oft geschehen,  
dass ein großer Roter zusammen gesehen  
mit einer hübschen Tigerkatze,  
statt Hand in Hand eben Tatze an Tatze!

* * *

_A/N: Die Inspiration dafür kam, als ich mal wieder meine Musicalcollection durchforstete und auf "The Rum Tum Tugger" stieß... Aus welchem Musical ist klar, oder? ;-) Ich freue mich übrigens sehr über deine Meinung! Lizzy :-)_


	7. Nicht allein

_A/N: Bei diesem eher ernsteren Gedicht habe ich mir eine kleine dichterische Freiheit herausgenommen und einen Charakter früher auf den Plan treten lassen, um dem Plotbunny zu genügen. ;-) Viel Spaß! Lizzy_

**Nicht allein**

Hermine, unser Bücherwurm,  
sitzt ganz allein am höchsten Turm.  
Von den Mitschülern gemieden,  
hat sie's hier herauf getrieben.  
Einmal zu oft Streberin genannt,  
nur als know-it-all bekannt,  
hat keiner Hermine kennen gelernt,  
sich viel zu schnell von ihr entfernt.

„Ach, wäre ich doch bloß normal!"  
wünscht sich die Hexe, ganz banal  
ein einfaches junges Ding zu sein,  
und nicht mutterseel'nallein!  
Doch selbst bei allergrößtem Willen  
lässt sich ihr Wissensdurst nicht stillen  
und das Verlangen lässt nicht nach  
nach all den Büchern unter diesem Dach!

Leise schluchzt sie vor sich hin,  
sucht in der neuen Welt einen Sinn.  
Gemeinschaft hat sie nicht gefunden,  
dafür neue Schläge in alte Wunden.  
Bereits zuvor nie akzeptiert,  
dachte, sie hätte sich arrangiert.  
Doch in dieser neuen Welt  
gibt es niemanden, der sie hält.

Sie geht die Schritte zu den Zinnen,  
denkt, „was gibt's hier noch zu gewinnen?  
Freunde sind für mich nicht drin,  
also, macht das hier noch Sinn?"

Umbemerkt, auf leisen Tatzen,  
wie's ist üblich unter Katzen,  
hat Krummbein sich angeschlichen,  
um Frauchens Beine herum gestrichen,  
bis sie ist zurückgewichen.  
Mit grünen Augen schaut er sie an,  
wissend, was noch kommen kann.  
Schließlich ist's bald Kürbiszeit,  
und niemand vor einem Troll gefeit!

Und weil der ihm eigene Instinkt  
sagt, dass hier was zum Himmel stinkt  
und mehr liegt in der kalten Luft  
als frei gelassener Trolle Duft.  
Denn heute wird sich was ereignen,  
die Wichtigkeit lässt sich nicht leugnen,  
soll's doch Hermines Zukunft sein,  
Teil eines Trios – und nicht allein!


	8. Oho!

_A/N: Viel Spaß bei meinem neuesten Streich! ;-) LG Lizzy_

* * *

**Oho!**

Klein, aber mehr als oho,  
schlug schon manchen Mann k.o.  
Zwar nicht mit bloßer Muskelkraft,  
dafür mit großer Leidenschaft.

Diese beweist er nicht nur im Streit,  
auch auf andre Weise bringt er's weit,  
mit seinem schönen Zauberstab,  
den er gut einzusetzen vermag!

Die Damenwelt liegt ihm zu Füßen,  
selbst Miss Witch Britain lässt ihn grüßen,  
sehr subtil mit Brief und gewagtem Slip,  
natürlich parfümiert, als Tipp...

Seine jungen Jahre waren wild,  
und passen so gar nicht in das Bild,  
das wir uns heute von ihm machen,  
Filius ließ es kräftig krachen!

Dank seinem bisschen Koboldblut  
schlummert in ihm eine besondere Glut,  
die die Ladies sehr entzückte,  
mit denen er seinen Schlafraum schmückte.

Doch eines Tages war's vorbei  
mit der wilden Schmuserei.  
Mrs. Flitwick trat auf den Plan  
und zähmte Filius zum Ehemann.

Jedenfalls dachte sie, dass ihr's gelang,  
drum ist ihr nicht stets angst und bang,  
wenn der liebe Gatte ab und zu  
woanders legt den Kopf zur Ruh'.

Geschäftsreisen oder Konferenzen,  
er weiß viele Ausreden zu kredenzen.  
Nach außen scheint Ira ihm zu trauen,  
innerlich will sie ihn fest verhauen!

Doch um dies legal zu tun,  
braucht sie Beweise und wird nicht ruh'n,  
bis sie die gefunden hat,  
dann setzt sie Flitwick schachmatt!

Dieser treibts ganz unverfroren,  
blieb lange Jahre ungeschoren,  
direkt in seinem Klassenraum  
mit Madame Mias schönsten Frau'n!

Dies wurde der Mrs. durch Zufall bekannt,  
beim Durchsuchen des Gattens Gewand  
fiel ihr eine Karte in die Hand,  
von Madame Mia persönlich gesandt!

„An meinen liebsten, treuen Kunden",  
beginnt der Text, ganz unumwunden,  
geht weiter mit manch' einem Kompliment -  
gar nicht gut für Iras Temperament!

Blitzesschnell auf hundertachtzig,  
findet sie das gar nicht witzig  
und attackiert Filius' Sachen,  
um ihrem Zorn Luft zu machen.

Einfallsreich bei Haushaltsflüchen  
und dem Kreieren von üblen Gerüchen,  
verflucht sie Filius' Sockenlade  
als Rache für diese Eskapade!

Sobald ihr untreuer Ehemann es wagt,  
etwas zu tun, was Ira nicht behagt,  
wird es aus seinen Füßen stinken,  
sodass selbst Freunde nur von weitem winken!

Nach altem Fisch und faulem Ei,  
Drachendung und Schweinerei,  
Lebertran und Stinktieressenz,  
so verfällt jegliche „Konferenz"!


	9. Exklusiv im Tagesprophet

_A/N: Sorry für die lange Update-Pause! Nun geht's weiter... viel Spaß! Lizzy_

* * *

**Exklusiv im "Tagesprophet"**

Die flotte Feder stets zur Hand,  
ist sie bekannt im ganzen Land,  
als Verfasserin gar vieler Zeilen,  
bei denen die Leser gerne verweilen.

Zuweilen vom Ehrgeiz stark gepackt,  
hat sie schon so manch Knüller eingesackt.  
Doch ihr bisweilen größter Clou  
war's Exklusivinterview vom Flitwick-Filou!

Des Jahres Rosenkrieg schlechthin  
brachte Rita viel Gewinn,  
schlug sie sich doch auf Filius' Seite,  
daraufhin suchte Ira das Weite.

Ja, des Filius Ex mag sie nicht,  
mit ihrem wutverzerrten Gesicht.  
Schon in der Schule waren sie sich nicht grün,  
daher diffamierte Rita sie kühn.

Als rachsüchtige Furie, als Ehedrachen -  
und das waren noch nicht mal die schlimmsten Sachen!  
Rita hat Iras Ruf zerstört,  
was sich nun eigentlich gar nicht gehört.

Doch Manieren scherten Fräulein Kimmkorn nicht,  
sie lacht Benimmregeln frech ins Gesicht.  
Drum ist sie als Reporterin so beliebt,  
weil sie einfach nützt, was sich so ergibt.

Filius fand sie im „Goldenen Drachen",  
er schüttete Old Odgen's in seinen Rachen.  
Nach drei, vier Gläsern erzählte er viel,  
was Rita Kimmkorn äußerst gefiel!

„Die Tragödie des kleinen Mannes-  
trotz seines großen Johannes"  
titelte die Story unverblümt,  
vom Chefredakteur hoch gerühmt.

Trieb's doch die Auflage hoch hinaus,  
bescherte dem „Propheten" viel Applaus  
vom klatschsüchtigen Publikum,  
kriegt nicht genug vom Klatschkonsum!

Was wird wohl der nächste Knüller,  
über wen dreht sich morgen der Brüller?  
Ja, das weiß nur Rita allein,  
und lädt uns morgen zum Lesen ein!


	10. weil ich ein Mädchen bin!

_A/N: Nach langer Pause mal wieder ein paar Zeilen... in den nächsten Tagen/Wochen gibt's wieder regelmäßige Updates, versprochen! Lizzy_

* * *

**Girlpower **

Stets das einzige Mädel zu sein,  
findet die Gryffindor gar nicht fein.  
Mal schöne Klamotten anziehen,  
ohne dass die Jungs die Miene verziehen,  
wenn man über Farbe und Schnitt parliert,  
statt das aktuelle Quidditsch-Match kommentiert!

Einmal Make-Up testen zu können,  
sich einen richtigen Beauty-Tag zu gönnen  
und über Mode und Jungs zu tratschen,  
die neuesten Gerüchte weiter zu klatschen -  
Mädchen sein nach Herzenslust  
anstatt ständigem Brüder-Frust!

Ja, das wünscht Ginny sich von Herzen,  
sie hat genug von Brüder-Scherzen!


End file.
